


The Visit

by yeterah



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: :)), M/M, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeterah/pseuds/yeterah
Summary: Leo goes to see Vincent one last time.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you got some tissue nearby, young boi

It was midnight when the Caruso family was getting ready to leave the country. They didn't know exactly where to go, but all they knew was that they were going.

 

Alex was asleep while Linda and Leo packed and prepared everything. After a while, despite the fact that they needed to go immediately, they both became very tired, so they decided to stay in Michigan for one more night to rest, then they were to make their journey as soon as they wake up tomorrow.

 

Unfortunately, Leo woke up at four o'clock, way earlier than his wife and son, staring at the ceiling above him. He was a bit agitated at how early he woke. He wanted to wake his family up, so they can go ahead and leave, but he knew they needed the rest. Poor Alex wasn't a morning person, and Linda looked as if she was getting the best sleep life could offer her. Instead, he emerged from his bed, put on a dingy t-shirt and headed to the kitchen for a cup of water.

 

While swigging at it, he went outside, took a seat in front of the door.

 

He stared off into the distance, thinking about all the fond memories he had, which there weren't many, as most of the time he spent there in Michigan was inside a jail cell.

 

Leo stared down at his cold water then, his chest feeling hollow. The scarce fond memories he had were with Vincent, the poor bastard he killed. He wondered how he was doing in a better place, whether he was being looked down upon by his spirit or something. If there was a possibility that Vincent might haunt him soon.

 

Leo's body slugged, sitting his water down beside him and putting his head in his hands. The cop's face was still stuck in his mind, his guilty and bloodied face. Leo remembered how much he wanted to weep just looking at what he did to that man, how much he wanted to be in his friend's position knowing he just murdered the greatest man he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

 

He didn't though. He took his letter, brought it to the widowed Carol, and that was that. Leo couldn't even tell her what happened. He couldn't even look after his friend's family like he yearned to. He instead has to live with the fact that he killed his friend.

 

Leo felt his eyes sting at that, which was when his thoughts vanished, swiping away the tear that wanted to come out. He chuckled at how much of a pussy he was being, but he felt so miserable and crestfallen at his actions. His temper costed him a person he deeply cared about, a pill that was extremely difficult to swallow.

 

The bearded man sat silently for a few more minutes, staring off into the horizon, before getting up to walk back into his trailer. He poured his wasted water out, threw the cup into the sink, went back to bed.

 

Then he got back up.

 

He put on some clothes: a flannel shirt and some jeans. He looked at the time: 4:47 AM.

 

Perfect.

 

He pecked his sleeping wife on the cheek, doing the same to his little Alex, before snatching his car keys off the dining room table and jumping into his car.

 

He drove away, probably going over the speed limit on the road a bit. It didn't occur to the man however. There was a goal in sight, for something in him told him to go see his friend. He couldn't leave without seeing him, without being near him for one last time.

 

With that, after searching for Vincent for quite some time, taking up about forty minutes worth, he came to a stop at another cemetery, jumping out of his car and beginning another search. He stopped at three cemeteries before this one, and losing patience, he prayed to God Vincent would be here.

 

The gates were closed _, just Leo's fucking luck_ , but that didn't stop him. He simply climbed over the gate and walked inside. While searching, he hoped he was the only one there, for if someone saw him, he’ll be caught and arrested. He was a wanted criminal and doing this was such a dumb-ass idea, but Leo had to see Vincent.

 

The man jarred his head to the left, and there he was. His friend buried six feet under a great tombstone. It was decorated with blue roses and white lilies, two American flags stood from each side of it. It made Leo's heart stop and his body droop in pain.

 

**"Vincent L. Moretti, 1929-1972"**

 

_That's all it said? He deserved more words than that._

 

Leo sauntered his way to his friend, staring down at him, before having a seat next to the stone.  He didn't say anything for the moment, just stared, picking at the grass. He hoped it wasn't disrespectful to do so, it was like vandalizing his home, but he's sure Vincent wouldn't mind.

 

"Uhm," the man mumbled, clearing his throat. "Hey."

 

He felt so stupid, a grown ass man talking to a fucking stone. Talking to a dead man as if he could fucking respond. God, this was so ridiculous.

 

"It's me, Leo," he kept going. He could hear Vincent in his head: _I know who you are_.

 

"Um," he stuttered. Christ, he had no idea what to say, what to do. He didn't even bring flowers. He tore a chicory from the ground, picked it apart. "How are you?" _How do you think, dumbass?_

 

"I bet it sucks, you know, being dead."

 

_Fucking idiot. Who the fuck would say something like that?_

 

"Sorry, it's just, um.." he threw the weed away, replaced it with a dandelion. "I've never.. talked to dead people before, so."

 

The silence that followed after his statement broke his heart a little.

 

"Vincent," he began, looking at the tombstone. "If you want to know why I came, I just.. needed to get some shit off my chest. I'll be quick about it-I know I'm probably interrupting your peace, but I just.."

 

He swallowed, trying not to get emotional. "I just.. needed to see you again."

 

Birds began to chirp, the sun flashed in his right eye emerging from the trees. He looked down at his hands, still tearing at the wild flower.

 

"First off," he began, shifting to distract him from the heaviness in his chest. "I wanted to apologize.. for, um.."

 

His heart dropped. "For killing you."

 

More chirping.

 

"I didn't really mean to," he croaked. He cleared his throat again. "I was just, ya know, angry at the whole cop thing. I felt betrayed, and I let my anger get the best of me."

 

He scanned the stone again. "And that costed you," he continued, feeling his emotions creep up on him again. He took a deep breath. _God, he was trying so hard not to cry_.

 

"So, I'm sorry," he spoke, only for Vincent to hear. "I'm really, really sorry."

 

The birds stopped chirping then. The sun was hidden by a cloud, and wind followed. Leo didn't notice the change in the nature's mood.

 

He picked at the grass again, silent for a moment before he just went ahead and said it, what he's been wanting to shout for ages now.

 

"I miss you, Vincent," he whispered, his voice gone from the lump in his throat taking over. His eyes became wet once more, so he slammed them shut to stop a tear from falling out. He knew if he cried, he wouldn't be able to stop.

 

"Uh, you know," he began again, slightly recovering from his mood swing. "I was wondering why I felt so sad after killing you instead of feeling triumphant, or some shit."

 

His hands stopped moving. "It's 'cause I missed you."

 

 _Ugh, fuck it_. He didn't even try to stop the tear that fell onto his hand.

 

"I needed you, you know?" he continued. "You made my life bearable away from my family. You gave me something to live for, and now-"

 

He stopped, realizing how much he was crying just now. At that point, he just let it all out, burying his face in his hands and wailing.

 

"Now you're gone," he sobbed, weeping some more.

 

"And you know what?" he breathed, his chest heaving trying to find some air. He was crying so hard, his voice was breaking. "I didn't even realize how much you meant to me until I shot you, until I saw you look at me all sad and shit! I wanted to die with you!"

 

He wailed out, burying his head in his arm, trying to stop the tears, but they couldn't be restrained. They just kept coming, making Leo more and more emotional, making him get louder with each tear.

 

"Now I just wish I could crawl under the earth with you inside your coffin," he wailed. "I know how weird that sounds, but **fuck** man! I just-" He tried to continue, but all he did was babble the rest of his words. He gave up talking eventually, continuing to wail like he was an orphan child again.

 

"Fuck," he panted, taking another deep breath to calm himself. Fortunately, it worked, stopping the waterworks. After a while, he chuckled, marveling at his intense emotions.

 

"Sorry, Vincent, if I'm being a pussy, it's just.." He wiped his snot away, his face twisting a bit at thick mucus staining his sleeve. "I really, really miss you, you know?"

 

He cried a little more, staring at the stone towering above him. The air around him got cooler, a gust of wind drying some of his tears away. He rubbed his red eyes, sniffling snot back into his nose. He swallowed, trying again to get rid of the intense lump inside his throat.

 

He was silent for the rest of his time there, staring at his friend. Meanwhile, the sun came back out, the birds got back to chirping. The tall trees around him granted him the air he desperately needed to recover from his episode.

 

His eyes wandered down to the gold watch he snatched up months ago: it was six o'clock now, about time for him to go before someone arrived, and before his family woke up.

 

"Dammit," he groaned. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Vincent forever, dead or alive.

 

"I have to go now, Vince," he spoke again, his voice thankfully back to normal. He raised his hand up to the stone, resting his hand on the name. _Vincent L. Moretti_.  He smiled down on him, a tear rolling down his left eye. It was quickly dried by another gust of wind.

 

"Take care, okay?" he said. "And don't haunt me."

 

He laughed at the little joke, hearing Vincent's hearty laugh echo in his mind.

 

If only he could actually hear it.

 

Leo stayed rooted next to the stone for a moment before finally standing up and slowly moving away. With that, heavy-heartedly, he walked back to the entrance of the cemetery, climbing back up the fence. Afterwards, he made his way back to his vehicle, driving off, leaving his friend to continue with his rest.

 

\---

 

It was thirty minutes after six o'clock when he made it back to his trailer. He walked inside to see his wife and son fully dressed ready to go.

 

"Hey," Linda began. She furrowed her brow at him. "Where did you go?"

 

"Nowhere important," Leo answered, his voice still a bit croaky. It wasn't his intent to cry on his way there, but Vincent didn't leave his mind as quickly as he thought.

 

Linda noticed this immediately. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, pulling off a smile that looked surprisingly genuine. "Let's just get going."

 

With that, he towed his family's bags out the door to his vehicle, his wife and son following. They jumped inside the car, and within a few moments, the Caruso family hit the road.

 

Leo was lost in his thoughts the entire drive, thinking about his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having an itch in me to write some angst, so there you have it: some angst.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> (i know you didn’t but)


End file.
